The Healer, the Wise, and the Warrior
by Chocopanda124
Summary: This story isn't about a girl falling from middle earth. This story is about a three sisters and there adventures with the ring. It's a 10th walker story, the main characters sisters do appear in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Authors comment: I plan to stick to the story line as much as possible, but I am sorry if I miss who says what, or something along those lines….

Unknown POV:

The scene before her was astonishing, she had been here hundreds of times, she had lived here for a good part of her younger life, but the magnificence before her still created an awestruck feeling. Rivendale was captivating; the fall of the cascading water highlighted the elfish city giving it an unearthly appeal. She kicked her heels gently against the black mare that she was riding to quicken her pace towards the elven city.

She was late, but she was always late so it wasn't surprising. The council over the ring was already in session and was well into its second day of deciding the fate of Middle Earth. The figure on the horse jumped off the horse as it arrived into Rivendale, she handed the reins to the elves waiting for her arrival. _So Lord Elrond knew I was going to be late_, the figure thought to herself with a smile gracing her lips, _I'm getting predictable._

"My lady it is good to see you."

The silver clad figured turned towards its speaker, "Arwen, it is good to see you too. But I must say I am slightly dismayed by your formality, after all I have known you my whole life, and I consider you family. As I am sure you consider me, am I wrong to assume?"

"No, it's just been so long. Also from what I have heard from Mithrandir is that you have known completed your training. I believe that makes you higher in status than I," Arwen said.

"Higher? In status maybe, but statues is nothing. You shall always remain as the noble Evenstar of Rivendale, the beautiful daughter of Lord Elrond. I on the other hand am known by few, and my very beings sole purpose is to serve others and protect middle earth. I am no higher than the ground you walk on Arwen," the figure said with small amusement in her voice.

"Why must you belittle yourself, it is awfully tiring." Arwen said with laughter seeping into her voice.

The figure shrugged her slender shoulders, and then proceeded to hug the ellith. "Now, as much as I would love to talk the afternoon away, I am already late and I should not keep the council waiting for my arrival."

"I would not worry about, after all my father and Mithrandir are already used to your amazing talent of being late to everything."

"It's a talent what more can I say?" the figure said throught laughter, "Although, I should not let the rest of middle earth discover this wonderful talent of mine."

Arwen turned towards the girl and looked her seriously in the eye, "My dear friend, I am sorry to inform you that it is already to late. The council has already, if not soon, discover you have the punctuality of a dwarf going to meal with no alcohol."

The two figures stopped walking and began to laugh, "Arwen how dare you make such a remark! We both know as dwarf will still be more on time than I."

Legolas POV:

"The fate of middle Earth lies with the One ring," Lord Elrond said.

Legolas couldn't help but roll his eyes; it was bluntly obvious that the ring was the fate of middle earth. Legolas couldn't help but to watch the ring where it lay on the stone table. It was peculiar how something so small could be so dangerous, he could already feel the evil and the power emanating off of the object.

"One of you must take the ring, from whence it came."

Legolas' thoughts returned to Lord Elrond, he felt a slight amount of guilt for letting his mind wander. He looked around the council, it had grown silent. Then from the silence arose a voice, legolas turned towards the man that was speaking. _Bormoir, son of the Steward of Gondar_.

"It is a dream, a gift. It is something that can be used against Sauron, why should we destroy it?" Bormoir said as he stepped closer and closer to the ring. Legolos felt anger for the man build up inside of him, he opened his mouth to speak when he heard the darkest words. He felt his body grow weak, and his mind tremble in fear.

The council had grown dark, and an ominous silence laced its way into their surroundings. "Never before have the words of Sauron been spoken in Rivendale," Lord Elrond angrily said.

"Yet words such of those needed to be said," Legolas head turned in surprise, as did the rest of the council as they now saw a new figure. The figure was clad in a light sliver cloak that covered their body hiding every inch. The cloak would have done well in masking the figures gender if it wasn't for the figures small structure , the new arrival was obviously a female.

"My lady," Lord Elrond said.

"This is not a time of formalities Elrond, " Legolas watched enthralled in the sudden arrival of girl.

"Perhaps it is not, but that did not stop you from being late," Gandalf replied.

A small laugh escaped the girl's mouth, Legolas watched as she reached her hands up to her hood and took it off. He could help but suck in a breath from what he saw. Before him was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She had long black hair that was tied up, her skin was pale as milk, she was small in stature, and aside from her silver cloak she wore a light green tunic with light gray leggings with black boots that almost went up to her knee. Her side held a large dagger and oddly a white stick that was about a foot and a half long.

Legolas couldn't help but be confused by the girl's presence. She must have been of great importance to attend the meeting, yet he had never heard of anything of her. Also he could not tell what race she was, she was not elven, and there was no trace of elf in her features. Yet he was sure she wasn't human.

"Mithrandir, I believe you and I are the same. We arrive precisely when we mean to. Now to more important matters," the girl turned towards the Bormoir, "Son of man, are you so foolish to believe that you hold the power to control this ring, are you so full of idiocy that you have the audacity to act as if you know more about the ring, than those who were there," She said signaling towards lord Elrond. "I am afraid that your pride has blinded you, and your fear leads you. You have much to offer, but you are holding yourself back. I suggest that next time you hold your tongue before you speak such false hoods, in fact I implore you to not speak at all if stupid is all that shall fall from your mouth."

Legolas couldn't help but smile at the female's boldness.

"I see your sharp tongue has not grown dull over the years," Gandlaf said.

"I do try to sharpen it daily, after all what's the use of having a sharp tongue if I do not use it." The girl said a smile appeared on her face again. Gandalf let out a small chuckle, and Legolas could have sworn her heard Elrond and of few other of the Rivendale elves laugh.

"Council men, I would like to introduce the finale member of this council, Lyra." Lord Elrond said. Legolas watched as some of the elder elves become silent. Legolas once again returned this vision to the girl, knowing one thing _who ever she is, she is someone to not be taken lightly._

Authors Note: let me know what you think of the story and if I should continue it.


	2. Chapter 2

Lyra POV:

The night air stung against her cheeks, a soft breeze filtered into the silent night. Lyra continued watching the night sky from her perch. The meeting of the council had gone long, and ended with no leads to what was to be done with the One Ring. Lyra sighed in frustration, her fate was to protect middle earth, yet it seemed that the inhabitants of the land were indecisive fools.

"Is that safe?" a deep voice called behind her.

"Strider, it is good to see you again." Lyra replied, turning her sitting position on the balcony towards the Ranger. He was wearing his usual attire of black, "I see you have not yet changed for a good night's rest, I assume you are just as anxious as I am?"

Aragorn let out a breathy chuckle, "after all these years you still have the ability to read people like a book."

"It's not an ability is simply the fact, that people leave themselves open, in a sense they let their pages be seen." Lyra said, "Aragorn, I am sorry that I have not given you a proper greeting till now."

"That is something you should not worry about, after all times are dark and the futures is uncertain, and I am sure you, just as I, have a lot to worry about." Aragorn said.

Lyra nodded and turned back towards the night sky, her feet dangled off the balcony. Most people would have been worried or at least held fear for sitting about three stories up, and only a 6 inch piece of granite to hold you to the world. Lyra on the other hand didn't mind, heights didn't scare her, and she oddly found them comforting. She assumed it was because of her childhood days that she spent in that tall tower, and with the ents.

Aragron walked towards Lyra and leaned on the white granite balcony overlooking Rivendale, they sat/stood there in a peaceful silence. The sounds of water soothing there anxious feelings, Lyra continued to watch the stars above. _There so far away, _she thought. Lyra had to mentally restrain herself from reaching her hand towards the night sky.

"I heard from Arwen that you brought the Halflings, I also heard of what happened to the ring bearer." Lyra said, interrupting the peaceful silence.

There was a slight pause before Aragorn replied, "Yes, I came by them in the Prancing Pony, an inn, a guided them. It was my job to get them safely here…and I failed."

"You didn't fail; after all, they aren't dead." Lyra said a laugh escaping her pale lips, "You take yourself too seriously, if this continues you will die of stress. Yes, something bad happened, but it's in the past."

"The past is what I should be afraid of," Aragorn said.

Lyra looked towards Aragorn her eyes level with his nose making her have to tilt her head slightly up. _Darn, even on top of a balcony I am still short_, Lyra thought. "Aragron, that is something that you should not be afraid of, the past isn't who you are. You shall not fall to the hands of the ring. Besides I'm not the only one who has faith in you, I believe Arwen does. She, just as I, see that you are not as weak as your forbearers. I also see that the ring will only tempt you if you hold that fear. You have a big part to play in the battle for Middle Earth, Aragorn. You better decided now if something as a small trinket that holds malicious is what's going to hold you back." Lyra finished her voice was stern.

Aragorn looked her in the eyes "the ring is not a small trinket, and I am neither the man nor the king that you and Arwen see."

Lyra watched as Aragorn walked off, _Perhaps I pushed him to far _, Lyra thought.

Lyra awoke, she looked around surprised that she had fallen asleep on the balcony. She was even more surprised that she had not fallen from it. Lyra stretched and leapt gracefully off the balcony and then turned towards the hallway where her chambers lied. She hurried to them, not wanting to waste a perfectly good morning.

After she had changed into another pair of gray leggings, and a light blue tunic that had gold embroidered on the collar of the tunic and also ran along the hem. She quickly redid her hair in a bun, letting a few pieces of black hair fall down. She restrapped her long dagger, and her Temol (elvish word to be revealed later).

She than gave a slight walk/jog out of her room towards the benches overlooking the water falls. She continued on her path following the path ways of the elven buildings till she saw a familiar figure, "Bilbo!" she called out joyfully.

An old hobbit looked up from his book and a smile appeared on his weathered face, "My dear girl, why you have grown."

"Well, Bilbo it has been over 50 years, the last time I have seen you was when you came to Rivendale with Thorin and his band of Dwarfs." Lyra said while leaning down to hug the small man, and then she proceeded to sit next to him.

"I remember, it seems so far away," Bilbo said with a faint amount of wistfulness in his shaky voice, "So long ago, the days when I could travel freely, explore the world. After all the world isn't in books it's out there. Lyra, the world is out there, and yet I am stuck here."

Lyra gave Bilbo a small smile of reassurance, "Why you have grown I have also grown, I planned to travel the path to the lonely mountain again, and maybe travel more. To the parts of the world I have yet seen."

"I'm sorry Bilbo, but sometimes what we wish to do, is what we can't do." Lyra said.

Biblo paused and looked at Lyra, "You have grown so much; you look so much like your sister. It surprises me that you are the warrior and she is the wise, after all Pyxis was always a little more daring than you."

Lyra looked out towards the roaring waterfalls, "It surprises us to, my sisters and I are given gifts and responseablites are chosen by Varda, queen of the Valar. But it seems that our supposed strengths are our weakness, and are strengths that we currently have inhibit our tasks that we are to fulfill. After all Pyxis who is not a warrior and her wisdom far surpass man and mine, yet she was always the better at magic and our sister Ara is the one gifted with Healing."

Bilbo let out a sigh, "Life is complicated."

Lyra let out a laugh, and bilblo soon followed. The rest of the morning was spent with Bilbo and Lyra passing stories, and testing each other's wit. It wasn't till another hobbit came to join the Lyra had realized how late it was getting.

"Uncle, it seems I found you," said a hobbit with a mess of black curls on his head.

"Ahh, my dear Frodo!" Biblo said excitedly, and began scooting over on the stone bench to make room, "come, come, sit!"

"I wish I could but, I have to attend the council of Elrond, I just came to see how you were doing Uncle." Frodo said, as his hand reached up to scratch he back of his head.

Bilbo nodded rather reluctantly. "I see, well come back later, I suspect I shall be here for some time, my dear Frodo." Frodo nodded, and began to turn to walk away.

"Wait," Lyra said as she stood up, "Have you forgotten that I am also part of the council, and it would be silly not to walk together since we are heading the same way," Lyra finished with a smile gracing her lips.

Frodo nodded, and the two began the small journey towards the Elf Lord's study. "So how do you know my uncle, my lady?" Frodo inquired.

"No need for the formality, it's rather silly," Lyra said once again smiling at Frodo, who smiled back, "Please just call me Lyra." Frodo nodded.

"So-" Frodo began again.

"I know Bilbo from when I was training her in Rivendale," Lyra said interrupting Frodo already knowing what he was to ask. "He and a band a dwarfs, it was rather fun experience." Lyra said a laugh coming out of her mouth as a memory of the dwarf's destroying the elf kitchens.

"My la-I mean Lyra, you were there when Bilbo came to Rivendale!" Frodo said shocked.

"Yes I was, and no I am not an elf, but don't ask me what I am because I myself am not sure what race I am," Lyra said with a shrug.

Frodo nodded, Lyra smiled she was liking Frodo more and more, of course he was no Bilbo. But Lyra was beginning to think that all hobbits were just cheery and fun to be around. _I'll have to test the other hobbits to see if they are just as fun to be around,_ Lyra mused to herself.

The council had all assembled and Lyra and kept her track recorded of being late, this time she felt slightly guilty after all she had made Frodo late alos. Lyra took her seat next to Lord Elrond, he gave a curt nod acknowledging her presence. The council was full of different conversations each muffling each other and making them hard to decipher one from another. Lyra studied the council, her eyes falling on a blonde elf. _An elf of mirkwood, interesting, he must be prince Legoloas, _Lyra thought. She continued watching the Mirkwood elf not even realizing theat she was no staring, it wasn't until they made eye contact that Lyra snapped her head away, a slight tint of pink brushing her cheeks.

"Bring forth the ring," Lord Elrond said. The council automatically fell silent, all eyes were on the Frodo as he approached the stone table in the center of the council and placed the object gently on the stone. "The ring must be destroyed." Lord Elrond said.

"One does not simply walk into mordor," lyra turned towards the voice already recognizing the stupidity. _Boromoir,_ she thought. "Orcs, thousands of orcs. It is a near impossible task, we need to use of the ring not destroy it!" he exclaimed.

"Have you not heard anything that Lord Elrond has said!" another voice yelled, Lyra looked over surprised to see the young elf prince standing in anger.

"Legolas," aragron said joining the spat.

"You have no place ranger," Boromoir said

"That is no mere ranger that is Aragron son of Arathorn, Isildur bane, and the rightful king of Godnor." Legolas said shooting a glare towards Bormoir.

"Enough of this talk," said a dwarf with red hair, Lyra watched her mouth agape as she watched the dwarf swing his ax upon the ring breaking the axes blades and sending the dwarf sprawled acrossed the ground.

"The ring can only be destroyed by the fire of mount doom, one of you must take it," Lord Elronds said, his voice cutting like a knife silenceing the council.

"And I suppose you're the one to take it," The Dwarf said. Lyra couldn't help but smile at the dwarfs boldness, but her smile was soon good as the council once again erupted into a spat, and everyone was out of their seats arguing. Lyra was surprised to see Gandalf had joined in the battle of words.

"I will take it!" a voice called from the crowd, Lyra's heart plummeted as she turned towards the owner of the voice. "I will take it!" Frodo called once again, the council grew dead silent. "Although," Frodo added, "I do not know the way."

Gandalf put his hand on the young hobbits shoulder, and before anyone else could fathom what had just happened Lyra was already speaking, "Frodo you carry a large burden, that I wish you did not bare. I will aid you, and with my power I swear that I will do all that I can to ensure that you stay alive. And If I can, I would like to help carry the burden, I give you my Temol and my power. May I protect and fight by your side as a warrior," Lyra said, as she bent down on one knee to face the hobbit in the eye, while holding out the white stick that was once strapped to her side.

Gandalf gave a said look towards Lyra, knowing that there was nothing he could do to stop her.

"I give you my sword," Aragorn said, as he recovered from his surprise.

"And my bow," The mirkwookd prince said, joined Aragorn in his walk towards Frodo.

"And my axe!" the dwarf called as he shuffled over towards the forming fellowship.

"It is a dangerous path, and the world rest on your shoulders," Bormoir said as he walked over to join the growing crowd.

"You shall be known-" Lord Elrond began

"Wait! Mr. Frodo is not going anywhere without me!" out of the bushes came another hobbit with blonde hair, who bore a bulkier frame. Lord Elrond raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"I believe it is impossible to separate you two, when he was summoned to a secrete council and you were not," Elrond said, Sam smiled sheepishly at him.

"Us too!" cried too other voices in usion.

"Besides you need people of intelligence on this quest, thing." A hobbit Lyra believed to be called Pippen said.

"That rules you out," the other hobbit called Mary said. Lyra laughed, and Mary looked up towards her and they shared a smile. She then turned towards lord Elrond sharing a look. _Hobbits_, she thought.

"10 members, this shall be known as the fellowship of the ring." Lord Elrond said.

_Really? A title is that nesscary?_ Lyra thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Lyra POV:

"When shall we stop to eat?" Pippin asked.

Lyra let out a laugh, "Pippin, we have just barely left Rivendell". Pippen gave Lyra a sheepish smile.

"So how long do you think this journey will go?" Mary said joining in the conversation.

Lyra looked thoughtfully down at Mary, "In all honesty, I'm not sure. The quest could take from a couple years to maybe ten years. You aren't getting cold feet are you?"

Mary raised his eyebrows in surprise; he then stopped walking and pointed to his feet. Lyra looked down at the Hobbits large feet that were callused from walking and covered in hair. "Hobbits don't get cold feet," Mary said his lips twitching at the corners of his mouth, as he was trying not to laugh at his own joke. "Besides, I joined this adventure because Frodo is my friend and Hobbits stick together."

Lyra smiled, '_Hobbits are the best,' _Lyra thought. "So is there any other reason to why you chose to come, surely there is something else aside from your loyalty to your friends?" Lyra asked the Halfling.

"After Bilbo disappeared, Frodo was never really the same. A few years ago and still today we weren't that close; even though we are cousins. Frodo has always been a little distant from everyone," Mary paused his face become serious, "I was concerned and Pippen was also concerned. So for seventeen years we watched over Frodo. So when we got pulled into taking the Ring to Rivendell we had already decided that we would help Frodo. Also it's great to get out the Shire and see the world," Mary said with a small smile on his face.

Lyra gave a slight nod to acknowledge what Mary had just told her and was soon lost in her thoughts. Her thoughts seemed to have no particular topic; they seem to wander from the fellowship to the perils that lie ahead. Soon her thoughts were no longer concerned with the future and were more concerned with the past. Lyra felt her chest tighten at the thoughts of the past; tears began to swell in her eyes. Images of white robes and the forest filtered into her mind, she missed him, she missed her home, but that was long gone.

It wasn't till they had stopped for a small break that she had realized that morning was no longer morning. She let out a sigh; once again her thoughts had taken her. She frowned slightly, "Why the face child," Gandalf said breaking Lyra from her thoughts.

"Mithrandir, I am frowning because I keep getting caught up in my thoughts," Lyra replied to the wizard.

"How is that a bad thing?" Mirthrandir inquired with amusement in his voice.

"Well, it is not a bad thing. It's just that traveling on a perilous journey it is better to be vigil than to be day dreaming." Lyra said as she turned her body to face the wizard.

"Perhaps, but thinking brings no harm," Gandalf said.

"Thinking doesn't bring harm but actions do, and if I am delayed in action because I am continually lost in thought, then I shall be a burden to the Fellowship. I didn't come on this journey to be constantly taken care of, and to be a burden because I am acting inadequately." Lyra replied pointedly at Gandalf.

"My child, you should not worry so much. This is only the first day of the journey, at least wait till tomorrow to worry," the wizard said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Someone has to worry," Lyra said.

"Yes, and that someone isn't you. After all, I worry and Aragorn worries. You are not alone in your troubled thoughts and fears. You will only bring harm to yourself if you spend too much time worrying about worrying," Gandalf said.

Lyra shook her head and smiled up at the man, "What you just said seemed more like a contradiction, and it doesn't really a make sense... I feel slightly better though, I don't know why, but I just do. You do know how to cheer me up". Gandalf smiled and patted her shoulder once again before he reached into the pocket of his cloak and pulled out a light brown pipe, he then lifted the pipe slightly towards Lyra signaling her and showing his offer for her to smoke, "Gandalf after all these years I still haven't taken the habit of smoking, so I won't be joining your." Gandalf nodded and then sat himself down on a large boulder.

Lyra looked towards the old wizard, a warm feeling rose in her chest at the sight of one of the men that raised her, then the warm feeling vanished and was replaced with cold anger and guilt. She quickly shook her head to rid herself of the feelings. Lyra walked towards the rest of the Fellowship that was setting up a small lunch area. Her line of sight caught hold of a man with reddish brown hair,' _Bormoir_, 'Lyra thought. She studied the man, and a slight pang of guilt arose in her. As she watched his movements in how we was caring for the Hobbits and doing more than his fair share of work in preparing the resting area she couldn't help but think that she was wrong about the human.

"Bormoir," she called, the man turned towards her his face showed no animosity just a look of apprehension. '_Who could blame him,' _she thought¸' _after all I had insulted him in our first meeting and since then I have not bothered to make amends'. _She walked over to him so that she could converse easier with him, "I would like to apologize." Bormoir face gained a confused look, Lyra had to use all of her strength not to laugh at his expression. "I have not been polite to you, and I have judged you unfairly. It is not my place to act in such away, and I hope that we can start over-"

Bormoir held up his hand stopping her small monologue of apology. "I accept your offer of apology, and I would like you to know that I never held your words against you. After all you were not wrong in saying them. Nerveless, I do have to tell you; that even though you may be used to saying whatever you feel like and having little consequence in return. We are travelling and will cross through lands that will not see your free way of speech as good. They will take more offense than I will. It seems that even though the elf's respect you and Gandalf and Aragorn have a high regard towards you, you are not used to being controlled nor are you used to the world. You should be more aware of others, it seems that is something that you are not used too."

Lyra eyes had grown wide; she had not expected such a response from the man. She wasn't angry; she was confused by his words. '_Was she not aware of others?_ 'She thought. "Thank you Bormoir, I will take your words and try to harder." She said with a small smile to attempt to show that his words had not offended her. Bormoir smiled back and then walked off to eat the meal that Sam had just barely finished.

Lyra soon joined Bormoir and the rest of the Fellowship to eat her lunch. She was again lost in thought.' _I suppose Bormoir is right, I have grown up isolated from most of middle earth, with my contact to the world only being a few people… such as Aragorn, Arwen, Elrond, my sisters, Gandalf, and S-'_

Lyra felt tears swell in her eyes of the thought of him; she slapped her cheeks slightly to bring herself out of her thoughts. Lyra felt her shoulder being tapped she looked up to see the dwarf; she gave him a confused look. He then motioned towards the north, Lyra followed his motion a blush rising in her cheeks as she realized the fellowship was already moving again. She muttered thanks towards Gimili as she then proceeded to follow the fellowship.

She and Gimili walked in an awkward silence at the back of the traveling party. Lyra began looking ahead towards her companions to help the awkwardness of the situation diffuse. She saw the four hobbits joking around and telling stories of their past and adventures in the Shire. Lyra smiled, '_Hobbits are always cheery',_ she mused to herself. Her gaze than flickered towards Aragron and Boromoir who seemed to be deep in conversation. Then lastly her eyes caught the blonde elf and the wizard conversing. Lyra felt a tighten in her chest at the sight of the elf, and quickly pushed the feeling aside.

"Lyra," a gruff voice said.

Lyra turned towards the redheaded dwarf with raised eyebrows, "Yes?" she replied to him.

The dwarf remained silent for a moment before he once again opened his mouth to speak, "the weather is nice today, great for traveling."

Realization dawned at Lyra, Gimili was trying to make conversation. She couldn't help but let a smile form on her face, "Yes it is good weather,".

…..

….'

…..

….

A few months had passed and surprisingly Gimlie and Lyra had made a close friendship. There few words they shared in their first conversation had seemed to open a gate way to their friendship. Lyra and Gimilie would spend countless hours of the day discussing everything. She found that the Dwarf was easy to talk to and she took much pleasure in his company.

The past few months the fellowship had grown close, but Lyra couldn't help but feel as the outside figure. The hobbits, as kind and fun as they were; tended to split off from the rest of the group talking about Hobbit things. Which Lyra was not offended about, and she often took her time to walk close to the Hobbits to make sure she heard their conversation because it amused her. She just didn't like being a fifth wheel.

Gandalf was always good company to have but, she found that as the days of their journey progressed the wizard had increasingly grew worried, and she often found the wizard wanting moments to himself to mull over his thoughts.

Lyra watched Bormoir and Aragorn talking; she was surprised of the bond of friendship that Aragorn and Bormoir had developed. Then again, the friendship between Gimili and Legolas was just as surprising. She enjoyed talking to all the fellowship and she tried spending equal time with them but she always found herself talking to Gimilie. Then her thoughts drifted towards the blonde elf.

They had been on the journey to destroy the ring for a few months and she had not yet made major conversation with either Legolas nor Boromoir. In truth she talked to Bormomoir more than the Elf, but there conversations were just small things. They usually involved who did what, and how the other was doing. Bormoir and Lyra had a kind of mutual agreement, they didn't dislike each other but they weren't overly fond of each other either.

Legolas on the other hand was a different story, Lyra couldn't help but feel lost on how to befriend the elf. Everyone else had seemed to respond to him well, and they all seemed to be able to converse with him also. She on the other hand often found herself nervous or at a loss for words. Sometimes when she was around him an odd sensation arose in her chest, and other times she could barely make eye contact without feeling nervous. Lyra was unfamiliar with these sensations and she supposed that the unfamiliarity was causing her hesitation to befriend the elf.

They sun was beating down on the fellowship, and as Lyra watched the hobbits staggering a bit against the heat she couldn't help but wonder when they were to stop. It wasn't till about an hour later that the Fellowship had stopped. They began making a small resting area in a rocky area. Lyra felt a tight frown form on her face, there resting place was in the open. Granted that it gave the advantage of being able to see your surroundings and be able to detect a threat easier. It was still a little on the impractical side, because it let them be open to any who would seek to do them harm.

Lyra stood on a large boulder surveying the surroundings, as she continued to eye the horizon her vision caught a mass of blonde hair to her side, she turned her head slightly to find Legolas was doing the same as she. She gave a curt nod towards him, in which he returned, and the two continued to keep watch.

A cry came from below, Lyra's head snapped down towards the sound. She watched stunned as Mary and Pippen had tackled Bormoir to the ground, she began to laugh at the display before. She couldn't help but to clutch her sides with laughter, she was soon joined by the rest of the Fellowhsip laughing just as hard as she was.

Aragorn soon broke Bormoir and the Hobbits apart, and began to give tips along with Bormoir on fighting. Lyra watched, her attention now fixated on the Hobbits learning fighting skills. She swiftly jumped off of the rock that she was standing on, and walked briskly over. "Excuse me," she said interrupting the Hobbits lessons.

Aragorn and Bormoir dropped their swords to their sides, "yes?" Bormoir inquired.

"I couldn't help but watch, your training with Mary and Pippen." She said her voice held a casual tone as she eyed Bormoir, and then switched her gaze Aragorn, "May I give some advice?"

"You fight?" Pippen asked a little amazed by the revelation.

"Pippen, she does carry around a long dagger," Mary said giving Pippen a look, his hand sweeping towards Lyra's side which held the sheathed dagger.

"Oh!" Pippen said, he then quickly looked back at Lyra, "Please don't be offended."

She laughed at the Hobbits antics, "No offense is taken, after all you have not seen me fight. Now may I give some pointers," she asked. The two hobbits nodded, she then moved her gaze towards the two men, and they also gave nods of approval. "Well, first off learning the basics is good. In fact it is most necessary but, the problem is that strength will outwit skill eighty percent of the time." Lyra said as she unsheathed her dagger.

"Pippen, Mary, you guys are in the same predicament that I am in. No matter how much skill I learn I will most likely lose to someone who is stronger than I," she said as she motioned to her small stature, "Luckily, every weakness can be a strength. Aragorn," she called as she signaled him over. He complied and walked over, she got in a fighting stance, her back become slightly hunched, her feet spread apart her right foot about four inches closer to Aragorn. One hand held the dagger, slightly out with it angled at a horizontal position the blade parallel with her body. The other hand was closer into the body.

Aragron didn't seem surprised at her sudden form of battle; he raised his sword with both hands on the hilt. "Merry , Pippen. I have had more experiences then Aragorn because I have lived longer meaning my basics are slightly more refined and I know how to act in battle. He on the other hand has witnessed more battles has actually used his knowledge and skills. Also he is well over my height and he can easily over power me. His weapon is larger and will pack a more lethal blow than my small dagger."

She looked towards the Hobbits to see if they were still listening, "I am clearly at the disadvantage am I not?" she said towards the Hobbits, they both nodded. She took a pause forming her next words when she noticed that their small training party was no longer alone. The rest of the fellowship seemed to be watching also. "I have the disadvantage but I can use that to my advantage."

Lyra leapt forward in unthinkable speed, Aragron was not surprised by the attack and moved to block her. He was caught off guard as she pivoted to the left, "Aragron is an excellent fighter well trained and knows his opponent's moves, " she said. She then moved to kick him in the side which he quickly dodged, "But, he is not as small in figure-" Lyra dropped to the ground once again avoiding his sword, she rolled to the left where she came in contact with a rock. "So he cannot move as fast-" Aragorn came towards her again interrupting her. She quickly stood and dove backwards so she was on top of the rock, "Nor as agile, that is our advantage of being small".

The fellowship watched as Aragorn once again swung his sword at Lyra. She took a step towards him meeting his sword. A loud clang echoed in the air from the metal meeting. Her muscle constricted slightly by the pressure that was being exerted by Aragron, both hands now on the dagger to give her more strength. Her dagger was lodged near the base of the sword, making Aragron and Lyra's weapons from an 'x' shape. Aragron, gave a twist of his wrist sending Lyra's blade sprawled to the ground, he then dropped his sword the side and backed away and walked off. Then as quick as he turned Lyra was on him, her blade deathly close to his neck, "Aragorn, never turn your back on your opponent."

Aragron let out a laugh, "I believe you lost, I disarmed you."

"You disarmed me, but you didn't stop me". Lyra said a smug smile on her face, then she felt Aragorns hands grip her hands and she felt herself be lifted up, as Aragorn throw her over his body sending her sprawled on her back. Lyra gasped of oxygen, "Ouch," she groaned.

Aragorn gave a small shrug; he then pointed his sword towards Lyra's throat, "I believe I win… Again." Aragon said a smile on his face.

Then Lyra let a cynical smile on her face appear, "You have?" Aragron gave a confused look, and then before he could react, Lyra rolled to the side. Aragron's sword cutting her throat in the process, she could feel the trickle of blood running down her throat. She took her dagger that was next to her side, and lunged further to the right to get a good distance from Aragorn.

She charged forward, Aragron got ready to block. Lyra threw the knive cutting the fabric of his shirt but giving no physical harm. Aragron by reflex moved to the side to avoid the object. Lyra used this to her advantage and sent a kick to his side, his grip loosened on his sword. Lyra reached immediately for it, aragron understanding what was happening tightened his grip once again. Both Lyra and Aragonr were only a few inches apart, as both their hands held the handle of the sword.

Lyra's grip tightened as did Aragrons, she then pushed the sword towards his him sending him stumbling backwards. He had not been excepting that; he had assumed she would fight for the blade. She then dropped to the ground and swept her foot under his feet successfully knocking him to the ground. His sword clattered to the earth, she quickly reached for his sword with her right hand, she then took a dagger out of her boot with her left hand, and held them in an x formation over Aragorns throat.

Aragorn raised his hands in a forfeit gesture. Lyra smiled and stood back up dropping the weapons to the ground, she reached her hand forward as she helped Aragron stand.

"Every opponent has a weakness, you have to look for that weakness. Aragorn is a trained Ranger, he can read strategies. Understand fighting patterns. So in order to beat him I had to do the unexpected. I am small and have little strength, but I am fast and agile. I used that to my advantage and won." Lyra said, she then let out a squeak in surprise as she felt Aragron tug on the hand that she had offered him. She now found herself in lock, her harms held against her back in a painful position.

"Never turn your back on your opponent," Aragorn said.

Lyra gave an exasperated sigh, "I never turned my back, I let my guard down."

"True, but you still lost," Aragorn said as he released her arms. She then walked towards Pippen and Mary, and crouched so she could be eye level with them.

"There are different types of strengths, if you lack in one area of strength… You are strong in another. You two are facing dangers and are at a very strong disadvantage. But you have the element of surprise. Learn your basics, use your head, and use your small figures to doge around your enemy. Fighting with someone isn't about using metal objects, it's about winning. Most people are so caught up in chivalry and fighting fairly that it gives them flaws in their battle strategy. Reality is that we are in dangerous times and if you want to survive you need to figure out a way to fight that's towards your advantage." Lyra said her voice was serious; the usual glint of amusement in her eyes was gone.

"You have something that your enemies won't have, you except them to fight well. They won't except you to fight well. You can be unnoticed if you chose to be, and you can be fast and agile when you want to be. Lastly, every opponent is an enemy, never turn your back, never underestimate them, and never-never think that you won't die. The minute that you forget that you're in battle or that there is a chance to die, is the minute where you become carless."Lyra finished, she stood ups and stretched, she look towards the hobbits and gave a small smile of reassurance. They nodded solemnly.

"A good example is the battle that you just witnessed. Aragron was winning at the beginning, but I kept surprising him, doing things most wouldn't do in a private match. I only ended up losing because I let my guard down, granted that beating Aragron in the first place would have been unlikely, but I had him in my power. I literally had victory, but then I let it go, because I didn't ensure my victory."

She then walked over to the bags, to get a bandage to wrap around her cut neck, she had gotten out the bandage when she heard Legolas move off the boulders and rush past her. Her gaze followed the figure as he stood on top a large boulder looking out towards a black mass in the sky. His body went rigid, Lyra was perplexed at his sudden action.

Then she focoused not on legolas but to where his he was looking, her body froze as she registered what the black mass was. She barely heard legolas warn the rest of the fellowship. Her mind was frozen, her body wasn't working as she heard a dark voice in her head; '_My child I know your quest and I know you, you will fail the quest and its members'. _"Sarumon" she breathed out, her voice becoming on uneven.

"Lyra!" a voice shouted, she felt someone grab her and pull her under a bush. Her mind snapped back into reality. She was now staring at a green tunic with blond hair falling in her face.

"Leg-"she began but was cutoff as the elf held a finger to his lips to quite her. The black mass of birds flocked over the rocky area, their squawking vibrating in her ears. After a few minutes they flew off allowing the fellowship freedom to move around.

Leglolas lifted himself off of lyra, her cheeks flushed red as she registered how they had been laying. She quickly moved from under the bush and got up ignoring the outstretched hand that legoloas had presented to her. He gave her a curios glance at her odd behavior but didn't catch her eye, as she seemed to be preoccupied with everything else but him. He shrugged and turned to the fellowship catching the last bit of the conversation.

"Lets go under the mountain not over the mountain!" Gimili argued with Gandalf.

"We travel over," Gandalf said.

Gimili huffed in response and began to move towards lyra to help her gather everyone's stuff that had been scattered into the brush.


	4. Chapter 4

Authros note: I'm sorry probably should have said this early, but I'm going in between the book and the movie for this story, also I'm dyslexic so sorry for the misspelled words.

"Are you getting c-cold f-feet n-n-now-w" Lyra shakily said thoroughly clattering teeth.

Merry shook his head, his damp curls flying about and shaking off some of the snow that was lying in his head. " Y-y-you w-ou-ld t-th-th-ink th-th-a-t. B-ut m-y f-f-feet ar-e t-he only th-thing that a-re w-w-warm". Merry said through the clacking of his teeth, letting out a small breathy chuckle. Lyra looked at the Halfling and brought him closer to her body to help warm him, Merry looked surprised but didn't move.

Lyra's whole body was shaking, it felt numb. The only thing that was getting her through the frozen tundra was her thoughts _'one more step...one more step'_. As she continued to trudge through the frozen abyss of cold she bumped into something, she looked down to find pippin. Her heart broke at the site of the poor hobbit, he was blue and purple from the cold. She quickly reached out and pulled him closer.

Lyra would have laughed if she could. She must have looked a site, two half frozen hobbits clinging to her sides, her arms wrapped around them. Why she herself look no better. Her hair was tangled and windblown, snow blanketed her shoulders, her nose must have been red and swollen from the cold, her skin was chaffed from the wind. She probably looked something like a gorgeous Orc. She smiled at her thoughts.

"Lassie" gimilie called. She looked ahead making eye contact with the dwarf. "You holding up?"

Lyra's mouth wouldn't move so she just nodded to signal to the bearded figure that she was fine. Gimilie nodded and continued to walk a few steps ahead, slipping every so often in the snow that was up to his waist. Lyra watched the dwarf struggle but not say anything, she felt herself warm up ever so slightly at her companion's actions. Unaware gimilie was, but the dwarf's stubbornness and pride was giving Lyra strength to continue moving.

Leglos rushed by her and towards the wizard, "l-lucky" she mumbled as he passed her. She felt a tug from pippin and looked down meeting a questioning gaze. "E-el-ves d-d-d-don't fe-el c-cold an-d-d th-they w- walk o-n s-sno-w" she said biting her tongue in the process from her clacking teeth. The iron taste of blood was in her mouth. She would have sworn but decided against it in fear she might further damage her mouth.

"Frodo" a voice called, Lyra looked back to see that Frodo had tumbled; he was looking for something franticly. She stood, literally frozen in her spot. As she watched bormoir pick up the chain that the ring was attached to. She was too far away to perceive what he was saying. Her and the rest of the fellowship watched tautness in the air. She let out her breath that she didn't know she was holding as he handed back the ring. He then looked down trodden, and pushed his way through the icy snow.

...

...

"There is a voice in the wind!" Leglos yelled.

The whole mountain was quaking, the wind was roaring as any livid beast. Lyra pressed herself to the side of the mountain with merry and pippin to hold them up and give themselves small shelter from the beastly weather.

"Sauron!" Gandalf bellowed.

Lara's breath hitched, she felt her body go rigid. _'Child, do you wish to die here, do you wish to fight for a world such as this. Join me and fight!'_ Sauron said in lyras mind.

"He is trying to bring the mountain down!" A voice yelled, the words barely registered in her ears.

_'Why do you fight? You have no reason to'_ sauron said, Lyra thought to herself _'why do I fight?'_ _'See you don't know but I kn-"_ sauron was cut short as pippin and merry screamed.

Lyra looked to see why they screamed but soon felt the weight of snow toppling on top of her. She began thrashing around in her white coffin, but to no avail. She then felt a strong grasp as she was hoisted out of the snow; she looked to the owner of the hand to find it belonged to Gandalf. Gandalf gave a sigh of relief to see her; Lyra moved on instinct and embraced the old man, "thank you..papa" she whispered.

Gandalf returned the embrace, and whispered back "I thought you stopped calling me that?" Lyra just shrugged and looked away pink brushing her cheeks. Whether the blush was from embarrassment of resulting back to her younger years or from the cold she didn't know.

_'So you chose to Allie yourself with him? I'm glad to see your trust is so easily swayed'_ sauron said his voice coming colder and darker. Lyra felt the walls in her mind closing in, she felt everything; The cold that beat against her like a drum, her bodies' soreness, her anger, her guilt_. 'Sauron-'_ she spoke in her mind, her minds voice being shaky.

"Let the ring bearer decided!" Someone yelled. Lyra broke away from saurons dark words that were now underlying in her consciousness and her own thoughts of disappear. She could still feel the echo of his voice in her mind. She shuddered, her voice going in and out at a quicker pace. Her body was in a slight panic mode, she couldn't last in the snow much longer and she was sure that was how everyone else was feeling. And she couldn't continue to listen to sauron, he was eroding her. His voice was making her weaker and her conviction seemed to be broken.

"Moira" Frodo said. Lyra felt the rush of relief run through her body, but it was soon drained as she looked into Gandalf's face that seemed to be haunted by the thought of traveling through the dwarfin mines. Lyra no longer felt relief but apprehension for what was to come.

….

….

,…

Her body felt tired and sore from the treck down the mountain, on the brighter side she was warmer and could feel her toes. The mountain path was mostly rock and dirt with a few shrubs here and there, and as they progressed further from the icy top of the mountain the snow became less. Lyra watched the fellowship, a smile gracing her chaffed face. The hobbits were messing around throwing snowballs, and pushing each other, a few jokes were heard hear and there. Lyra's heart lightned at the sight of them. '_Its for sure, all hobbits are pleasant to be around'_ she thought.

"Lyra," Pippin called. She looked towards the younger hobbit stopping in her walk, she gave him a questioning gaze. Pippin smiled and his hands became unclasped behind his back in a flurry of motion lyra felt a cold hit. She stood shocked at what just happended. Everyone stopped to see what would happen to the hobbit that had just thrown snow at the girl.

Lyra turned around quickly stalking off, "Wait, I'm sor-!" Pippin yelled, but was cut short as a snow ball came whizzing straight into his face.

"You have just started a battle that I don't think you will win,"Lyra called while laughing at the dumbfounded fellowship. Pippin smiled, and hurried to make another snowball, soon the hobbits were at an all-out war with Lyra.

"Should we help her?" Aragorn said to Gandalf.

"No, I think she is fairing just fine," the wizard replied.

The worries were forgotten as the rest of the fellowship watched the antics of the hobbits and Lyra. Lyra was winning the fight even though the odds were not in her favor, but she suddenly slipped on a slick rock a squeak protruded from her mouth as she landed on her bottom and slid a couple feet down the rock slope. Gimilie bellowed out a loud laugh and helped the girl up.

"I think the Lass has had enough fer today," he said, glancing at lyra she nodded a thank you an apreactive smile on her face.

"Here we are," Gandalf said, the company stopped at the base of the mountain it was well past nightfall. Lyra dropped to the ground and closed her eyes a deep sigh escaped her mouth, "Tired?" Gandalf asked.

She rubbed the back of her head, "Well considering we just climbed a mountain… just a bit." Lyra joked, Gandalf chuckled.

"Well, I'm going to work on opening the door to Moria, you just rest," Gandalf said patting her shoulder and walking off.

"Will do, although I am not aware of anything else I'm supposed to do, so thanks for stating the obvious," she called, Gandalf turned around and smiled and continued walking to the door.

"Lyra," a timid voice said, she turned towards Sam surprised that he had approached her. He held up a water canteen and a comb, she smiled gratefully as she took the objects. She began brushing through the rat's nest that was here hair. Flinching every so often as she pulled out her hair.

"Augh!" she said exasperated as the comb was once again stuck in her hair. She was short tempered on how impossible her hair was being. She tried untangling the comb that was now wedged in her black hair when she felt slender fingers move her and pull out the comb. Lyra's heart quickened and she felt an odd sensation in her stomach it was as if some bird was in her chest, she didn't like this feeling at all. It was so odd and unfamiliar-lyra had the urge to get up in run but she had to restrain herself from doing so.

"you should really be more carefull with your hair," legolas said as he continued to comb it. Lyra only grunted in response, there was a long silence between them.

"How come your hair isn't like mine? After all it's just as long" Lyra asked

Legolos raised his eyebrows amused at the question, "You mean, Why isn't my hiar a tangeld mess?" Lyra nodded at him and swore has he pulled some hair out, "It's simple really, I'm an elf". Legolas said.

Lyra went rigid then turned towards legolas with a dubious expression on her face, "That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard. However against my better judgment it makes sense," Lyra scoffed

"Gandalf, wahts the elvish word for friend?" Frodo inquired.

"Mellon," Gandalf said from his perch on the rock. The gates to moria began to move as they opened up, everyone jolted upwards and walked towards the mountain. However instead of roaring fires and loud voices it was dark and deathly silent. The fellowship grabbed their weapons and began mving closer together; each person nervous.

"This isn't a mine," legolas said, "It's a tomb!"

"NOOOOoooo!" Gmilie cried falling to his knees, everyone began to turn around when they heard another cry.

"Frodo!" Lyra yelled as she turned towards the creature that had arouse from the lake, she ran towards Frodo as he was being dragged by the creature only to be caught herself. The tentacle tightened around her waist blocking the air. She heard the whizzing sounds of arrows being shot at the monster and the cries of the fellowship fighting the horrid beast. All she could do was struggle in the grip of the monster.

Finally Lyra went limp realizing that physical attacks wasn't going to work, so she closed her eyes and slowed her breathing. Everything seemed to stop the yells and shouts of her companions were muffled in the back ground, Lyra stretched her hand to grasp her Temol. She opened her eyes, they were focused, her pupils dilated in her gold irises, "Night please give me light" she said. Then a flash appeared and the monster screeched releasing her, she tumbled to the ground and was caught by bormoir. She said thanks, as she pulled out her dagger and charged the beast.

Left, right, drop, roll, she followed this pattern of fighting till Leglos shot the beast in the eye, as it stumbled back her and the fellowship ran for safety inside the mountain. As they reached the inside of the foreboding tomb, the creature hit the mountain causing rocks to tumble over the entrance sealing them inside Moria.


End file.
